Darling
by futureisbrighter
Summary: My take on the birth of Henry Bass. Pure fluff.


My take on Henry's birth. There are a ton of fics out there but I was bored one night and had inspiration so i wrote this. Enjoy! I accept requests for prompts at . I want to thank anyone who reads my fics, favorites, and reviews. You mean the world to me! Xo

* * *

"Chuck." Blair Waldorf-Bass was wide awake for two hours now.

Tossing and turning, getting up to walk around and just trying to figure out what to do.

She started having minor contractions before she fell asleep. The doctors told her to wait as long as she could to come to the hospital but she decided she couldn't wait any longer, she needed that epidural now and fast.

Her husband woke up quickly, looking at the tears in her eyes he instantly was worried. "Blair, what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I've been having contractions now since I went to bed, I woke up a couple of hours ago and they are even worse," she started to cry again, "It's time and I'm petrified."

She landed in his arms and he rubbed her back gently kissing her head.

"Shhh, it will be ok I promise you. I'll be there every step of the way right beside you." She sniffled, "Okay.." She stood back up, "I think you should call the limo while I get a few things together, OW."

She held her back to try and ease the pain, sobbing now.

Chuck held her closer, "Your not doing anything. Sit here and calm down, I'll get everything."

He kissed her head and started putting stuff together in a bag for her. When he was done and the limo was there he helped her up from the bed as she latched on to his arm.

She was breathing heavily and was still crying.

He wiped the stray tears down her face and turned around to face her. "Listen to me. I promise everything is going to be ok.. Alright?"

She looked back into his eyes and nodded, "Alright."

She pecked him on the lips, "Thank you."

He held her closer, walking out of their bedroom, "No. Thank you."

He kissed her head again as they walked out to the limo, Arthur grabbed the bag from Chuck as he helped Blair slowly enter the limo.

"You got it?" He asked her as she slowly pushed herself across the seat.

"Yes." She replied breathing heavily.

Chuck entered after her and put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder.

Finally they were on their way to meet their little boy. Chuck was practically like a little boy himself because he couldn't wait any longer. He just wanted to meet his son and for Blair to be out of her misery.

He was also terrified out of his mind because he didn't want history to repeat itself like him and his father, he would not be like him. Looking out the car window, he continued to think, about his childhood and how he didn't want his son's to be the same.

He would be there for him, always tell him he loves him, give him anything he ever wanted. He didn't want his son to be afraid of him, like he was with his father. Blair grabbed his hand and squeezed it, noticing his demons were clearly in his mind again. He needed encouragement with this as much as she did.

He stared in her eyes, she could see how terrified he was, "Chuck, your going to be a wonderful father. I promise you."

He gave her a long passionate kiss then, "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. I love you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you too."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital, getting her into a room, and seeing the doctor who said it will be a while until she could start pushing. An angry Blair demanded an epidural and the doctor said she needed to wait for that as well - she continued to pout.

Several hours of torture flew by quick as everyone else would say but Blair, not so much. The contractions got stronger and even closer together.

Eighteen hours of labor was way to long. Blair was getting more angry and in pain by the minute.

Chuck then demanded for her to get the epidural so she would be out of so much misery, he couldn't look at her like this anymore.

The whole eighteen hours was her yelling at the nurses, to her yelling at Chuck for laughing at her yelling at everyone, and yelling at her mother and Serena who were only trying to calm her down.

But those eighteen hours of pain and screaming were all worth it.

Her final push made her collapse back on her pillow, only to hear the most beautiful sound in the world to them, the piercing wail of their son entering the world.

Chuck and Blair both cried when they heard it.

He cried and cried, screaming for air, his arms flailing as the nurses took him, cleaned him off and did quick tests.

Finally he was placed into her arms, so pink and tiny, wrapped up in a blanket all cozy.

"He's beautiful Chuck, absolutely beautiful." She sobbed.

He wiped her tears from her cheeks and she looked up to see him crying which only made her cry even more.

"My Henry, oh I love you so much." She hugged him closer to her and Chuck kissed the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you."

He then kissed his sleeping son, rubbing the side of his cheek.

The baby yawned and Blair giggled. "Look at his little mouth," she sighed, "Chuck I think I'm in love," she peppered kisses on his tiny cheek and nose as he lays there in her arms.

"Me too Blair, me too."

Chuck and Blair had time to themselves with their new baby, the nurses taught Blair how to breast feed and told them everything they needed to know about him.

* * *

Later the rest of the family came into see the little boy, two at a time, and of course Eleanor and Lilly were the first.

They gushed over their new grandson, both agreeing that he is all Blair except for his jaw line which he got from Chuck.

After them followed Serena and Nate, his godparents, when Serena heard she cried.

"Can I hold him?" She asked, Blair was uneasy about sharing her precious baby, but Serena and Nate were an exception.

"Fine.. But only because your his godmother." Serena squealed, "Ah! Hand him over, I'm going to bite his face off oh my goodness," she kissed his cheek, as Blair added quickly, "Please don't."

Nate stood next to Serena, staring down at his godson. "He's beautiful."

Blair and Chuck exchanged eyes at how good it feels to hear that their son is beautiful.

"Thank you Nathaniel." Chuck smiled patting his best friend on the back.

Blair added, "Do you wanna hold him?"

Serena whined, "Oh come on I just got him!"

Nate instantly declined, "No, no, it's ok. His so tiny, I'm afraid I'll hurt him," he was nervous.

Blair gasped, "Nathaniel Archibald! You will not hurt him I promise. It's not that hard, believe me if Chuck can hold him you can."

Serena encouraged him as well, rocking the precious baby in her arms.

"See it's not that bad Nate."

"Serena, bring him here"

"Ugh fine.."

Blair accepts her son into her arms. "Come here Nate."

"Seriously it's freaking me out."

"Well get over it, I'll help you." She patted the side of the bed and Nate sat down on the edge, "Are you ready?" He nodded, and she placed the baby in his arms.

Henry yawned once again, puckering his lips. "Hey little guy," he rubbed his cheek, holding him for a couple more minutes until the baby started to squirm and whine.

"Of course he doesn't like me," Blair rolled her eyes taking the baby out of his arms, "He loves you Nate. He's just fussy because he's hungry, I need a nurse in here to help me feed him Chuck, do you mind getting one?"

"Of course," he left the room to find a nurse.

"Ugh. I am not ready for this, my poor boobs."

She threw her head back on the pillow with Henry, now crying in her arms.

"It's alright baby, shh.." she placed him over her shoulder and rubbed his back.

Chuck and the nurse entered the room.

With that Nate and Serena stood, "I guess that's our invitation to leave," Serena joked kissing her best friend and brother, "Once again, he's gorgeous."

They both replied, "Thank you,"

"Give me a ring later, alright B?"

"Of corse."

The baby screamed louder as they left the room and the nurse helped her latch him on to her breast.

Little Henry ate eagerly as the nurse left the trio alone.

"Ow, ow, ow. It huuuurts." Chuck smirked, "I'm jealous of my infant son."

Blair gasped, "Charles Bass I don't want to hear such talk in front of my baby please."

Chuck couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The day went on, visitors came in and out, fussing over the baby.

By the time Harold and Roman came Blair was fast asleep. Chuck sat by her side, holding his sleeping son.

"Charles?" Harold walked in quietly and Chuck smiled standing up to greet him, "Mr Waldorf, how was your flight?"

"Oh please Charles call me Harold," he said patting his back, "it was fine. Roman's saying hello to everyone else he should be up any minute. Now, let's see my grandson.."

Chuck held the baby to him, "Hold him," Harold took Henry into his arms, "He's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"He reminds me so much of Blair when she was born, he looks a lot like you too!"

Chuck smiled big - he was proud, "Really? Your the first person who's said that."

"Oh I mean it, from the mouth down is all you. He does have Blair's nose though."

"Oh I agree."

Smiling at his son-in-law. "You both are going to be such great parents I can see it already."

Blair started to wake up, opening her eyes, "Daddy?"

Harold carefully handed Henry over to Chuck as he approached his daughter's side.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Well, great actually. Just a little sore, but it was all worth it."

"He's beautiful my dear."

He patted her head and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you daddy."

* * *

Blair Waldorf was in absolute bliss. She was so proud of her and Chuck's tiny creation.

She couldn't wait to take him home.

The day went on, more visitors came by to see Henry, including Humphrey. Finally, it was time to take her baby home.

Blair was waiting with her son all ready bundled up in his carry on. Chuck would be arriving any minute now, they were finally going to take their little boy home.

She stared down at the sleeping baby, how did she get this lucky? His little body moved up and down with every breath.

"My angel." She rubbed his chubby cheek and Chuck entered the room.

"Hello my love," he kissed her and stared down at his son, "and my beautiful son."

He kissed his forehead as the baby continued to sleep.

He turned to her, "The limo is here, are you ready?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm more ready than I'll ever be." She kissed him again.

It was time, her and Chuck finally alone with their son, starting a brand new chapter in their lives.

She couldn't be more thrilled.


End file.
